warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Späte Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Blaustern *Graustreif *Wolkenschweif *Aschenpelz *Ampferpfote / Ampferschweif *Spinnenpfote *Weidenpfote *Rauchfell *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Lärchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Borkenpelz *Goldblüte *Lichtherz *Farnpelz *Eichhornpfote *Sandsturm *Weißpfote *Rußpelz *Blattpfote *Feuerstern *Schlammfell *Regenpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Federschweif (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpelz (nicht namentlich) *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinpelz *Tigerstern *Geißel (nicht namentlich) *Prinzessin Ereignisse Geburt *Buchenjunges *Birkenjunges *Lärchenjunges Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Zeremonien *Schlammpfote wurde zum Krieger Schlammfell ernannt *Regenpfote wurde zum Krieger Regenpelz ernannt *Ampferpfote wird zur Kriegerin Ampferschweif ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Schlucht **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kriegerbau ****Dornenhecke ****Lichtung ****Schülerbau ****Brennnesselfleck ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Kinderstube ****Heilerbau ****Ältestenbau ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein ***Sonnenfelsen **Baumgeviert Tiere *Hund **Meute *Star *Eichhörnchen *Schmetterling *Dohle Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Schulterverletzung *Wunden *Zerfetztes Ohr Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, Donnerweg, Monster, Silbervlies, Gesetz der Krieger, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: streunende Katze, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Anführer, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Junges, Mentor, Königin, Ältester, Heilerschüler *Zeit: Blattgrüne, Blattwechsel, Blattfrische, Mond *Redewendung: "verrückte Fellkugel", "sich die Zunge geben", "mäusehirnig sein", nicht einmal ein Schnurrhaar fangen", mit leeren Pfoten zurückkommen" Wissenswertes *Seite 17: "(...) glänzte kurzes Gras silbern (...)" - Statt kurzes müsste es "weich geschnittenes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von smooth-cropped ist (vgl. Seite 7 von Midnight) *Seite 17: "(...) ihre Augen leuchteten." - Statt leuchteten müsste es "waren zwei kleine Monde" heißen, da im Original die Rede von were two small moons ist (vgl. Seite 7 von Midnight) *Seite 19: Der Satzrest "Then he reminded himself that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von Midnight) *Seite 20: Der Satz "Right." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "In Ordnung./Alles klar.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Bin bereit." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 9 von Midnight) *Seite 20: Der allgemeine Rang Heiler bzw. Heilerkatze wird hier mit Heilerinnen übersetzt, wodurch fälschlicherweise impliziert wird, dieser Rang würde nur von weiblichen Katzen belegt werden (vgl. Seite 10 von Midnight) *Seite 20: "(...) und gab sich mit ihren Gefährten Spinnenpfote und (...)" - Vor dem Wort Gefährten müsste "Bau-(Gefährten)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von den mates ist (vgl. Seite 10 von Midnight) *Seite 21: "(...) einen kleinen Schlag (...)" - Statt kleinen müsste es "sanften" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gently ist (vgl. Seite 11 von Midnight) *Seite 21: "(...) drei lange, schmerzhafte Monde (...)" - Statt schmerzhafte müsste es "missbehagliche" oder "ungemütliche" heißen, da im Original die Rede von uncomfortable ist (vgl. Seite 11 von Midnight) *Seite 22: "(...) sie ihre drei Jungen (...)" - Vor dem Wort Jungen müsste "winzigen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von tiny ist (vgl. Seite 12 von Midnight) *Seite 22: "(...), die zusammenerollt in (...)" - Vor dem Wort zusammengerollt müsste "mollig" oder "gemütlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von snugly ist (vgl. Seite 12 von Midnight) *Seite 23: Der Satzrest "(...), quite different from his usual prickly, detached air." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von Midnight) *Seite 23: Der Satzrest "(...) in greeting." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von Midnight) *Seite 23: Der Satzrest "She was nearing the time (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 13 von Midnight) *Seite 23: Der Satzrest "(...), and was the first to admit (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 13 von Midnight) *Seite 24: Brombeerkralles Gedanken ("Eichhornpfote"") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 13 von Midnight) *Seite 24: Der Satzrest "(...) in the warrior code, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 14 von Midnight) *Seite 24: Lichtherz' Beschreibung (ginger) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 14 von Midnight) *Seite 25: Eichhornpfotes Beschreibung (green eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Midnight) *Seite 25: "(...) Augen einen Schmetterling." - Vor dem Wort Schmetterling müsste "hellflügeligen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von bright-winged ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Midnight) *Seite 25: Farnpelz wird einmal mit Brombeerkralle übersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Midnight) *Seite 26: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Ich bin (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 15 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 26: Der Satzteil "Brambleclaw was even more annoyed when he realized (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle wurde noch genervter/wütender, als er realisierte, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Bin bereit." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von Midnight) *Seite 26: Der Satz "Stop ruffling Brambleclaw's fur." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Hör auf, Brombeerkralles Fell zu sträuben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Lass Brombeerkralle endlich in Ruhe." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von Midnight) *Seite 27: Der Satzrest "(...), or I'll know the reason why." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von Midnight) *Seite 27: Der Satz "Brambleclaw shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle zuckte resigniert mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 17 von Midnight) *Seite 27: "(...) ihr ärgerliches Geplapper (...)" - Statt ärgerliches müsste es "nerviges" heißen, da im Original die Rede von annoying ist (vgl. Seite 17 von Midnight) *Seite 28: Das Wort bitte vom Satz "Bitte, bitte, kann ich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, stattdessen wurde ein zweites Bitte hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 17 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 28: Der Satzteil "(...) and confident that their territory was safe." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und zuversichtlich, dass ihr Territorium sicher war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und zuversichtlich in ihrem sicheren Territorium." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 18 von Midnight) *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "(...) rest of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Midnight) *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "(...), and Brambleclaw realized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Midnight) *Seite 31: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "gelbbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 20 von Midnight) *Seite 32: Wolkenschweif redet davon, dass der Clan "eine gute Mütze Schlaf" bekommen wird, dabei wissen die Katzen gar nicht, was eine Mütze ist. *Seite 33: Der Satzteil "(...), only to be killed by a rogue cat in a failed attempt to extend his power over the whole forest." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), nur um bei einem gescheiterten Versuch, seine Macht auf den gesamten Wald auszuweiten, von einer streunenden Katze getötet zu werden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), bis ein streunender Kater, der vergeblich versucht hatte, den ganzen Wald in seine Gewalt zu bringen, ihn tötete." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von Midnight) *Seite 34: Der Satz "I guess I do." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich nehme an, das tue ich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ja, das stimmt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 23 von Midnight) *Seite 35: "(...) dafür nicht den jüngsten (...)" - Statt den müsste es "einen der" heißen, da im Original die Rede von one of the ist (vgl. Seite 24 von Midnight) *Seite 35: "(...) sich Brombeerkralle, es (...)" - Vor dem Wort es müsste "wieder" stehen, da im Original die Rede von again ist (vgl. Seite 24 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 1es:Medianoche (libro)/Capítulo 1nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 1 Kategorie:Verweise